


His Girl (All Might/Yagi Toshinori x Reader) ≛

by orphan_account



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Age Difference, Angst, Blow Jobs, Conflict, Cuddling, Developing Friendships, Dirty Thoughts, Disappointment, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Lemon, Love Bites, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Male-Female Friendship, Masturbation, More - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Secret Admirer, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Slow Romance, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Sooooo...," You started off, making the taller male you were walking with, All Might look down at you. "Before you go, would you like some extra cookies for the road? I baked some last night for the class, but I have a ton left over and would love it if you had them, instead!" You smiled, not noticing the affect it had on the poor man. Not paying attention to him being flustered you continued on your walk together, since he's taken heed of how nervous you've been walking home alone, he's offered to walk you home to help you feel safer. Knowing that you offered something to him instead of another classmate or another teacher made his heart pound harder and faster in his chest.The most simple of kind actions you give him seem to have the biggest affect on him.





	His Girl (All Might/Yagi Toshinori x Reader) ≛

Your pen tapped lightly against the page of your notes, your hand resting in the palm of your hand as you stared off into space, not paying attention to the lesson at hand. Words and information going in one ear and right out the other you simply listened to President Mic and his useless rambling on which sentence is grammatically correct. You don't know why they have you learn this stuff--what, in the middle of a battle are you going to call a villain out for not using the right "you're"? Snickering at your thought you shook your head, not hearing said teacher call your name until Izuku lightly tapped your shoulder, making you look up to see President Mic standing in the front of the class while pointing to the board. "Oh, good! Now that I have your attention (Y/N), I want you to tell me which sentence is wrong!" 

Raising a tired brow you looked at the questions before shrugging your shoulders, a look of pure boredom overtaking your features. "I don't know, C?" 

The class begun to snicker as President Mic's smile twitched in annoyance. "No, that's not it, so try again!" He encouraged, only for you to shoot him down again. "D." The class was beginning to giggle as the teacher slumped his shoulders, pinching his nose. "There's only three options, (Y/N), D isn't even an option!" You simply smirked, nodding your head. "Oh, my bad."

He simply gave up on trying to get an answer from you as he sighed, shaking his head as he called on another student, making you go back to where you were before in your day-dreaming. Drawing little doodles of stars, fishes and whatever popped up into mind on the corners of your pages you ignored the quiet lecture Iida was giving you for disrespecting a pro, and for not paying attention in class. 

I mean, you're a good student, yes, you get straight A's in every class and are on pretty good terms with most of your classmates and some of your teachers, but you just can't help not being interested in anything today. You were up late training back at home, and after school you have to go back home, change, get some money, run out to the store and grab some groceries, then after making dinner you need to go back to training and study for an upcoming test. Honestly you worked your ass off last night and you're exhausted, and you're obviously pissed that you can't just go home and pass out after school. Your parents have been making sure that you train more now that you're enrolled into U.A., and are making sure to keep a close eye on you before they leave for their overseas hero trip next month.

You sighed, figuring that since you only have a few classes left after this the day should go by fairly quick. Right?

* * *

 

Quick my ass.

Currently, you and a few other girls were in the changing room, getting into your 'hero costumes' for today's class activity All Might planned. Your face scrunched up in discomfort at how the outfit hugged your body instead of being a little loose like how you had requested it to be. Being at least two or so months into school and having these uniforms you'd figure you'd be used to the uncomfortable uniform, right? Wrong.

The deep blue costume started just below your cleavage, a small star shaped hole in the middle of the chest which showed off a bit more of your breasts as a thick line was kept to strap around your torso and hips in a crisscross kind of way, the outfit cut off just before your thighs started while you had high boots that reached a bit above your knee, and for fun you had a pair of gloves that stopped just below your finger tips.

And damn did you look good in it, despite how uncomfortably tight it was on you.

Uraraka sent you a friendly smile once she got her uniform on as she watched you pull your hair up into a ponytail. "Hey, (Y/N)!" You gave her a nod as you watched her approach, linking her arm with yours as she forced you to walk with her. "The challenge All Might want's us to do sounds fun, doesn't it?" She questioned, looking up at you. You let out a snort, covering your mouth a bit. "Fun my ass. He wants us to partner up and use our quirks  _together_ _,_ but it's hard enough for me to use my Quirk alone as it is. Dimensional Transportation isn't as easy as it sounds, y'know!" Uraraka simply laughed, shaking her head at you. "You're just trying to be lazy."

You let out a dramatic gasp, putting a hand to your chest as you pretended to be offended. "What?  _me? Lazy?_ Uraraka, I'm offended!" You yelled sarcastically, making her giggle. "Well don't stay offended for too long, looks like we're about to team up!" She noted, making you sigh. "Fine, fine. Anyways I'm sure you wanna go partner up with your boyfriend Izuku, so go on," You commented, smirking at her face flushing up into a deep shade of red. "Wh-what-!? He's n-not my boyfriend! Not funny, (Y/N)!" She exclaimed, lightly punching your shoulder as she pouted.

"Yeah yeah, now hurry up and go to your little make-out buddy!" Ignoring her cries of protest and embarrassment you pushed her to Izuku, making her only more flustered in the process. You chuckled, shaking your head as your crossed your arms, looking around for the teacher to let him explain what he hopes for this activity to accomplish. "Where's All Might...?" You questioned quietly to yourself, before hearing a cough behind you. Quickly turning around you were met with the lower part of said man's chest. Looking up you could see him smiling down at you. "I am here!" 

You nodded slowly, looking at the other students. "So you said that you want us to pair up and use our Quirks together, right? Well, what do you want us to use the quirk on? And what do you hope to ac-" You were cut off by him letting out a laugh, making your groan in annoyance at his loudness. "Young (Y/N), you always ask so many questions! But do not worry, I will explain that to the class in just a second!" 

You sighed, resisting the urge to roll your eyes as you nodded, moving aside for him to continue moving to the area he needed to be in for everyone to hear him. Once he got to the area and yelled a "Hello!" in the mic, everyone quieted down and waited for him to explain what he wanted you all to do. "Good afternoon, everyone! I'm sure you're all wondering why I gathered you all to practice and what I want you all to do and accomplish by the end of this," He stated, sparing a glance at you as you adverted your eyes in annoyance before continuing on. "Me and a few other teachers have taken note that some of you need to learn how to corporate with others, how to devise a plan between you and other people, and how to work together with other people. So, with that in mind, we came up with a plan!" The students looked to one another, some looking over at Bakugou with the description that All Might gave--which noticeably pissed him off.

"Until each and every one of you have learned how to fit each of those descriptions and work together instead of against each other, we will meet here every day during my class and work on these skills!" Some of the students eyes widened, while others let out a long, dramatic groan at having to do this every day until everyone masters this skill down. "I know some will be able to do this easier than others, while a few of you will have much difficulty working on this depending on who your partner is. But, for now, I will allow you to team up with the person of your choice! We have areas that will be created from Visitor's vision and you will be practicing on a dummy. Visitor will have a look at your pairing and quirk and visionise a place that would work well with your Quirks!"

The class began to whisper with one another before Momo raised her hand. "Sir! Focusing on the dummy, do we have to destroy it, tie it up, pin it down, or any other sort of immobilization of it?" All Might paused for a moment as if he was in thought. "In battle you cannot always immobilize it without damage to said person. If you end up destroying the dummy, then that is alright as well. But we prefer it if you tried to immobilize it without destroying it, first!" A few students, mostly Bakugou were pumped up to hear that they didn't need to be delicate with it, and that they could use their full power on the dumb thing.

"With that being said, please pair up and go to Visitor so he can quickly visualize a safe place for you to begin!" 

Students quickly went to scramble to their friends, Uraraka quickly snatching Izuku away from the others in an instant, not noticing how flustered it made the poor boy.

You looked around, uncrossing your arms as you spotted Mina calling over to you before you were pulled to Asui in a protective manner, her sticking her tongue out at the now sulking Mina. You sent Asui a small smile which she happily returned, pulling you along with her to Visitor for you two to pair up. "It's been awhile since we've actually paired up or spent time together like this, hasn't it?" She questioned, waiting for the pair in front of you two to get finished with Visitor. You let out a small chuckle, sheepishly rubbing the back of your neck. "Hahah, yeah, I'm sorry about that. Home has been a little hectic and school has been a real bitch on my ass," You commented, earning an understanding nod from her. "It's okay."

"Hello, ladies! So, what's your guys' Quirk?" Visitor asked, his shielded eyes scanning over the two of you. "Frog." was Asui's quick and blunt answer, which earned a nod from Visitor as he looked to you. "And yours?" 

"Dimensional Transportation." He nodded excitedly, tapping away on his arm's keyboard before looking off to the distance, the small red slit that covered his eyes beginning to glow as it scanned the area before a large, secluded landscape appeared, water covering it as a few trees popped up to help shade the warm water. You and Asui's mouth fell agape. You've heard of Visitor's Quirk, but seeing it up close was amazing, even if it wasn't even to the half of his full power. "Now have fun, and be careful! You two will have to keep each other safe during this, okay?" Before he could finish you and Asui were already sprinting over there excitedly, which made him only shake his head and sigh. "Why do I even bother?"

* * *

You and Asui looked at each other before looking back at the large water hole. "Hmm...looks like he made it so the obstacle was underwater." Asui commented, her eyes scanning the clear blue liquid to see a few large objects further down. You nodded, preparing a small bubble around your head for you to be able to breathe. "Alright. Can you tell how deep down it is just by looking at it?" You questioned, earning a shake of her head as a response. "No, too hard to tell from here. If I had to guess I'd say it's over fifty feet deep." You nodded, the orb around your head taking place before Asui got in front of you and on all fours, her frog-stance in place. "Now that you got your air bubble on I'd suggest that you hold onto me so I can get us down there quicker." You only nodded before wrapping your arms around her, making sure that you weren't going to choke her in the process. "Now hold on tight. I'm a strong swimmer."

Before you could say anything you let out a shriek as the cold water hit your exposed skin, Asui now sprinting downwards in the water with you holding onto her. "Keep an eye on our surroundings. I'll try to keep us going down. You think you can keep patrol while I swim and avoid the dangerous stuff?" You let out a short "yeah", watching the water around you. Damn, Visitor did a good job in making this place. There were some fish, kelp, seaweed, etc. the deeper down you got. As you and Asui got deeper and closer to the platform that begun your training you could spot some guards which you pointed out to Asui. You could easily attack them and make them vanish since Visitors quirk is only really used for vision purposes, obviously, but it doesn't mean they aren't strong and dangerous. "Do you want me to void us inside of the gate?" You questioned, earning a shake of her head. "No, we should see what we're up against first with these things. The gates aren't providing anything for us to see through, so we could be voiding into a death trap if we don't take precaution." You nodded, watching as Asui came to a halt in her swimming as she hid you two behind some coral tree's that had been formed. "Do you have any ideas?" She questioned, turning her vision to you instead. 

You shrugged, watching the guards at the gate. "Kinda. I can't say how good it'd be though." She nodded, urging you to continue on. "I'll get their attention and distract them, get them away from the gate while you try to break the lock and wait for me there. I'll get them close enough and take their weapons before voiding them into the gate, pushing them in and taking a quick look to see how dangerous it is before we head inside. If it's a trap and dangerous they'll go after the guards instead of me because they'll be focused on that instead of my head poking out."

Asui nodded, a smile overtaking her features. "Sounds good to me. Just be careful, it looks like they have water-gunz." You nodded, coming out from behind the cover. Water-gunz probably sounds fun and harmless, right? Wrong. You idiot. For some information on the objects, water-gunz are guns that are made in and meant for water only. They have a squid tentacle embedded in them as a bullet, and once it hits something it latches around them, making it hard for them to move. Depending on which kind of tentacle it is, the squid could release poison into you once it latches onto you, it's teeth digging into your skin to create an opening before the poison taking place and slowly killing you. 

Although you highly doubt Visitor would do that, especially during a practice like this, you still need to be careful. 

Swimming closer to the guards, you not-so-quietly called out to them. "Hey!" Their heads snapped towards the noise and immediately swam towards you at a fast speed, making you gulp and swim away and into kelp and seaweed to hide.

* * *

To say you were distraught would be an understatement. After spending what felt like hours fighting the guards, getting their weapons off of them and pushing them into your void, you had multiple scratches, open wounds, and a large slash on your leg that was still bleeding, even after Asui had tried to help stop it. Getting past the guards and the gates was difficult, but it didn't look like you guys had much longer to go. A few more rooms and you're good!

"Okay, that took longer than I had anticipated, but if we hurry we can-" Before you could finish your statement the world around you had begun to glitch, the water turning into pixels before disappearing into thin air, leaving you and Asui on the ground as other students groaned out of annoyance. Bakugou stood up abruptly from his spot, glaring at Visitor. "Oi! What the hell?! We didn't finish!" He growled, his red eyes narrowed as his fists were tightened. Visitor sighed, waving his hand at the kid. "Yes, yes, I know. But, class is over. We can't go over with time, young man." He sighed, shaking his head with his arms crossed over his chest. "You will just have to start over again tomorrow. And now that you know how to get to where you are now, time should go by quicker. If you do things the same as last time, so will they." 

Before Bakugou could protest and yell at the pro for being a piece of shit and making us start over tomorrow, All Might stopped him. "With that being said, please go change back into your school uniforms, young ones! There's still school to finish, and after your next class you may go home!" He pulled a thumbs up while ignoring the glares many students have given him as he sent everyone a big smile. "I'm very proud of you all! Those of you that are injured may go to Recovery Girl once you finish changing if needed. You will be excused for being late to your next class on my accord."

Honestly, you were pretty fucking pissed at both Visitor  _and_ All Might.

* * *

Asui had helped you go to Recovery Girl since the gash on your leg made it hard to walk on, and was sent back to class after she helped you get there. A few other students from class, such as Izuku, Uraraka, and Kaminari were all groaning in pain for different reasons on the beds as Recovery Girl had inspected you first. "Poor girl, that gash of yours must hurt a lot, doesn't it?" The sweet old woman frowned at seeing a student of her's injured and quickly went to recover you, obviously. "It could always be worse." You commented, propping yourself up on your arms as you looked out the window, not paying attention to the old woman's frown deepen as her facial expression grew concerned.

"Honestly, I have no idea what All Might and Visitor were thinking when they set it up to be so dangerous. I mean, look at you all!" She exclaimed, rolling over to Uraraka who was close to vomiting rainbows again. 

You turned your vision to your leg which was slowly but surly bleeding and hurting less by the second, the wound beginning to close up on its own. Standing up you quietly thanked her and let her tend to the other students while you headed off to class. 

While you were walking you spotted All Might up ahead, making his way down the hallway as well. Once he spotted you his smile widened as he gave you a small wave. "Ah- Young (Y/N)! Good to see you all healed up!" Giving him a small nod you stopped your walking once he stopped just a few feet ahead of you. "I apologize that you had gotten so injured. I see your leg is better and all healed up." You simply shrugged, looking out the window that you had stopped by. "I guess," Was your short and simple reply. 

"Well, you did a very good job. Your pair and young Bakugou's pair were the furthest in completing the activity. I'm very proud of you all!" All Might boomed as he sent you a big thumbs up, making you snort. "Thanks, I guess. Anyways, I should get to class. S'ya." Giving him a backhand wave you skipped around him, your pace quickening a bit as you headed off to your final class. 

Once you turned the corner you sighed, heading towards the women's bathroom. "Maybe I can just skip class today and say I had to take a dump..."

Oh (Y/N), you're such a classy, elegant young lady. 

* * *

You let out a sound of happiness once you flopped down onto your bed. "Oh darling, I've missed you so," After getting an earful from your teacher about skipping class to take a shit, you were finally sent home after about ten minuets of them rambling on about how they wondered how you could even shit for that long, if the toilet was clogged, what you ate to have caused that kind of a long shit, etc,.

Ignoring your mother's calling for you to go to the store soon you hollered back with a "Yeah!" and continued to cuddle your one true love, the comfy bed underneath you. 

You sighed in pure bliss, getting to be absorbed in such comfort after a long day. You were already changed into a large t-shirt which you had tucked into your sweatpants before throwing on a blue hoodie over it to keep you warm. 

You let out a sigh as you sat up, stretching out as your back let out a soft 'pop' sound, making you cringe. You figured you'd get out and go grab everything before your parents start bitching at you and getting on your ass about being 'lazy', and sat up to go downstairs, take the money off the counter and go to the store to quickly come back home. 

Hopping down the steps you sent your dog, who was sitting on the couch, a small side wave as you slipped on your shoes, ignoring the smile your mom gave you. Call it being bitchy or dramatic--you probably wouldn't argue--but you're honestly not in the mood to be friendly, and probably won't be until you pass out tonight.

 

Or at least, that's what you thought before you bumped into a slender man while coming home in the next chapter.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy  
> So thank you very much for reading my story, please tell me how to improve/what you think of it so far!  
> I'm currently not feeling very well, so I'm sorry for the lack of detail in this chapter. I swear I'll try to fix that in the next one, give detail on the battles, training, activity, interactions between everyone, facial expressions and tone of voice, etc. Also: updates will not be scheduled for a certain time...I will try to get them out when I can and write when it works with my schedule!   
> Until next time, have a good day!


End file.
